Queen's Watch Dog
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Totsuki's Queen has her own personal watch dog, not just any other watch dog, but also share intimate relations. Meet her first seat.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Princess's Watch Dog

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

New school year means new students, the new first years roamed around the campus of the Academy tailing a senior student who is assigned to show them around, but when they were at the front of the main building for the opening ceremony, everyone is already present however the Chairwoman who's also the sitting student of the academy is fashionably late.

Until a roar of a motor cycle came to their hearing, and view, it parked just beside the stage, the riders of the two wheel vehicle worn helmets but can be seen as a pair and wearing the Academy's uniform, the driver offered his hand leaning back to his lady passenger who's sitting sideways and legs covered with a leather jacket, she took it and stood beside the driver after.

Upon removing her helmet handing it to her driver, golden locks beautifully flows down, the driver then took his off and revealed his blaring red hair, but instead of fixing his messy mop hair he busied himself tucking her hair and smiled, "Pretty as always, my Queen?" he teased.

"Don't flatter me, we're late because of you" she crossed her arm.

"Let's face it, you were the one saying, five more minutes and cuddled more" he winked and she groaned.

"We'll speak of this later, park your bike and come over after" some girls squealed after he leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips and she pouted.

Aggressively turning his black Yamaha YZF-R1 and parked it to a nearby shaded tree, and bounded to the Chairwoman's side.

Upon introduction the new students were all intimidated by her and her introduction facts about students who graduate, some are already discouraged and some has determination like her loyal knight standing behind her.

After she turned over the stage to her secretary for further information, "There are some I see with the same fire our friends have" he whispered to the Chairwoman and held her by the waist, she did not reject his touch but leaned even closer.

"But I don't see anyone up to par with you Soma-kun" she turned to him.

"Nor as pretty as you?" he winked at her trying to tease her, she flushed and pouted.

"Stop teasing, it won't get you off your own paperwork, stop giving it to Hisako" she pinched his nose and he chuckled.

"Stop spreading diabetes, we know you both are dating" her cousin commented sarcastically and Soma snorted and looked at Ryo.

"Keep her company so she wouldn't notice us" Soma fired back and Erina giggled.

* * *

After seeing the Chairwoman and her first seat for the first time they became the topic of the first year and how Soma got the first seat, "Well, seeing he's a flatter probably he got the seat because of it, and they're dating as I know" one of the male first year spoke.

"And you think you can beat him to a Shokugeki?" one of his classmate asked.

"We own three star restaurants and I would go around and cook with my father" he spoke.

"And you think that is enough to beat my dog?" the devil herself went in wearing her Chef uniform and a black unusual neckerchief with white embroidery instead of Nakiri it was a Yukihira written on it.

"My Queen, I'm a dog now?" pouted by her lover who's behind her, still in his uniform, although it was left open revealing his black shirt with the same Yukihira on its front chest.

"Shhh… you bite more than you bark, now show that today, okay?" she patted his jaw and he pouted.

"Today is a special occasion so this is like a pseudo Shokugeki?" asked Soma.

"I'll allow it, so would you take the challenge Mr. I help my father's three star restaurant?" asked by the Chairwoman and the student froze.

Soma grinned and puts on his bandana, "All set" he smiled at his lover and kissed the back of her hand after.

"Since when have you been like this?" she asked.

"Since Asahi had been all over you last week" he said a little upset and she felt guilty.

"Right" she sighed, "Fine, later… but only for today okay?" she finally said and he started to cheer to himself and carried her around making her yelp a bit. "You know we're both busy and you find things you get us in to" she pouted.

"Though you find time to have tea with my no good brother" he spoke.

"Fine!" Soma proceeded to head to his station as pointed by Erina, since she is the instructor for the class A's first period, their challenge is French dish.

"Can I add a twist?" Soma asked.

"Feel free" she replied and they proceeded, while the first year is busying himself with cooking, Soma stood at the side thinking until he grinned and looked at Erina winking, he started to prepare and Erina immediately knew the dish however instead of potatoes he used grounded rice as a thin dough.

Shortly after Hachis Parmentier with Japanese twist and served it, to the class, eying the Chairwoman who's pouting he chuckled, "Of course, as I said, I found the woman who I wanted to cook everything for, why wouldn't she have one" and placed a bigger plate for her and kissed her forehead, she kept on pouting at him.

The class served as the judge, while Erina was not allowed since it would be unfair since she had a close tie with one of the participants, after they tasted Erina waited for them to judge, Soma put his arm around her and held her close to him.

The ladies started to squeal and the guys started to cheer like drunk men and fought over the dish Soma made, however after tasting their classmate's dish their face went black and one commented, "Why does it taste bland?"

Soma did not care about the class's ruling over his dish, all he cared is the reaction and comment of the woman he wanted to cook for, after Erina tasted it, she paused and commented, "Disgusting" the class's eyes went wide at god's tongue's comment, Soma teasingly took the plate, "No!" she protested and took it back and continued to eat, Soma laughed.

He knew it was her subtle way of saying she loved his dish and would just deny it, "So I get to have you for the whole day now? Is it class dismissed?" he asked and she pouted still eating his food.

"Fine" and took a piece of the food and fork fed him, the girls squealed from the indirect kiss they just made.

"You heard her, off to your next period~" Soma chimed and pulled the Queen of Totsuki somewhere.

* * *

For a week, the first years started to talk about the first seat as the information given by the class A, he wasn't sitting on the first seat because he's the lover of the Chairwoman, but he is the top student who lead the Rebels against the previous administration, and he was named the Queen's knight after he stood for her.

Another is when Ishiki and the Elite ten spoke he is the son of Totsuki's Devil Chef, Saiba Joichiro, or known as Azura. However his son is not named after him as Azura who follow his footsteps, but rather, Totsuki's Knight, he stood as the guard dog of the Chairwoman and would be there whenever she is.

However when the first year sees the Chairwoman with the black neckerchief with his last name they were all questioning why, only to know she lost to a Shokugeki to him and has to wear it, "And that's why we call him a dog sometimes, he marks his territory" snorted by the eldest Aldini to his class advisory.

And on cue, looking out the window, the dog like the usual is tailing his master wherever she goes, and apparently they are in their inspection duty.

~END~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Silent Treatment

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The Chairwoman and her first seat are always seen together except for the past three days and their friends are wondering why, although, the first seat would as always drop her off with his big bike and pick her up, however the first seat had been quiet lately and wasn't being sweet or clingy around her.

"Amou… Nakiri-san, what's going on with you and Yukihira-kun?" the polite member and the current tenth seat of the Elite asked.

"I don't even know, he's been quiet lately and speaks nothing, I myself is wondering why and I think he's upset of something" she sighed.

"Probably he's jealous?" laughed by the seventh seat and the eldest of the Aldini siblings.

"It could be" replied by his brother nodding, Erina didn't know what's the real reason but it could be, though she does not know who is the one he's so jealous with, she sighed.

Like their usual afternoon, he came to pick her up with his motorbike, however instead of wearing his usual school uniform or his leather jacket, but only his tank top on, when she remembered he didn't go to all his classes and even advisory class.

He even went to get her without his helmet and his bandana on his arm which had always been there wherever he goes, he brought a helmet but it was hers, it was in light pink, personalized for her, it was his gift after they started dating.

Handing her own helmet she immediately puts it on yet the stare from the students around didn't go unnoticed since their gaze is on her man like he was being stripped naked, his fit tank top shows the silhouette outline of his chest and abdominal muscle, his arms from cooking and physical training is now thicker like his father's, he gave her his hand for support when she took her seat sideways and under her helmet she glared at those looking at her man hungrily, she palmed his chest and abdomen to drove her claim and he drove back to Polar Star since she made schedules for her to stay in his dorm.

Upon arriving, instead of Soma taking her hand and holding it tight to his it was Erina since he was quiet it wasn't like him, after arriving in his room she slammed the door close which did not budge the male Chef, she pouted and tackled him on the bed and sat on his lower half, "What do you want?" he asked and she was about to go on tears since he had been ignoring her for the past three days already.

"I don't know why you're so upset!" she leaned to his chest and started tearing up in a fit, he groaned and held her secured avoiding for her to fall.

"Dad, four days ago…" he spoke sighing and she looked up on him sniffling and pouting, "You're all over him" he said flatly.

"Are you… jealous of Saiba-sama?"

"I'm not talking to you" he told and pushed her on the side of the bed and face her with his back, she looked shocked and leaned in on him, her bosoms pressed on his back.

"He's your dad! Why are you jealous! Yukihira Soma, face me right now!" he didn't budge so she forced him to turn and pressed his cheeks between her palms and kissed him, "Who's the one, I'm sleeping with?" she asked and he remained quiet and blinked, "Soma? Who am I cuddling at night?" she asked again and he sighed.

"Me"

"Who's the one I'm always around with?"

"Me"

"Who do I love?"

"Me"

"Then why are you acting like that?" she huffed.

He remained quiet and she leaned in to kiss him briefly, "Stop being a big baby!" she demanded, sighing she leaned in again to give him another kiss to prove her point, but this time he never let go and started to use his tongue.

"I can't stay mad at you" he sighed and pulled her to sit on his stomach, her breast pressed on his chest as she leans in, his one arm wrapped around her and the other palmed her cheek and gave her small pecks on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while until, "We'll be having another training camp in one of our resorts, and I was thinking… I finished all my supposed work for the whole week next week, why not come with me to join the alumni and the others?" she asked.

"I'd like that, and he started to take her coat off, and she knew immediately that it wasn't her who was frustrated for days without each other's touch.

* * *

The couple's things were all loaded to the limousine's luggage however it was only Hisako and Tadokoro would be riding alone together there since poor Tadokoro was late, the couple on the other hand chose to ride Soma's motorbike to enjoy the wind and the same time their bonding, Erina in her leather tight pants matching Soma's black casual jeans, both worn matching leather jackets all set to ride.

Tailing the busses that boarded the students he decided to overtake the five busses, passing the windows the students easily recognized the familiar motorbike and the pair, although seeing the Chairwoman in such sexy state hugging her figure the guys drooled over her, but seeing Soma in his own matching clothes, plush his new black boots that Erina gave him as a gift, they awed at how the couple looked so cool.

Hours later they finally arrived in the parking area of the resort, Erina hopped of the bike and like the usual handed him her helmet and he placed both of their head gear on the seat, taking off their jackets and hangs it as well they waited for the busses to arrive in a bit and shortly they arrived, Soma leaning in on his bike and Erina on him; arms around her shoulder, under her jacket which is now taken off she was searing a fitting tank top, revealing a bit of her cleavage, Soma on the other hand worn his fitting shirt, his arms fittingly in figure from his training with her grandfather.

The limousine then arrived and Hisako came to join them, Hisako as the secretary of the Chairman called Chef Gin and oriented the students, while Erina and Soma listens, Gin greeted his new boss and so as her boyfriend who is close to him, they headed in the lobby.

Erina held Soma's hand tightly as he did the same, only to be greeted, "So when are you going to being her home and introduce to our dysfunctional family?" jest by his father in his Chef uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Soma groaned, Erina playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Be nice" she said.

"See, you're on his side!" he whined, "I'm leaving" before he leaves she pulled him as she did not let go of his hand.

"What did I tell you last week?"she asked in a blush.

"You love me…"

"Good, now stop it" he sighed.

"Easy, sport" his father chuckled, "I'm here as one of the instructor, plus I need to get your baby brother out for an injury and the same time on a diet"

"Wait, Mak's here?" asked Soma to his father.

"Yup, hold o-" he was about to call his youngest son when.

"PA! I know I just ate, but I'm hungry again" he pouted.

A kid in a height of a giant; taller than Subaru, in a mop of red haircut in to short faded undercut, sporting a loose shirt and knee length board-shorts and slip-on Jordan slippers.

"Speaking of the not so little monster, Mak, you're Soma-nii-chan's here" he pointed at Soma.

"Mak!" and Soma gave his little brother who he haven't seen for years a hug, "Mak, meet my Erina!" and showed him Erina.

"My new big sister?" he asked in English.

"Yup, say hi!" Erina surprised that her boyfriend is fluent in English.

She then knew his little brother, Makijirou is living with his grandfather in New Zealand and was raised there after their mother passed away, "Asahi's with us, I think he's still with the professors" Soma commented.

"Really!" on cue Asahi dropped his bag seeing his little brother.

"Mak? Is that really you?" after that the boy tackled him and carried him around, "You're so big!" he told being carried by his brother.

"I know!" he spoke in English.

"Wow!" it was a surprise who's close to who, "Your hair's really short!" and ruffled him.

"But why are you here?" Asahi asked.

"Well, I got an injury and I need to be on diet" he pouted.

"Diet?" Soma and Asahi asked.

"Poor guy got fatty liver and your grandfather sent him to me because whenever he ask food old man can't refuse so I'm the alternative" snorted Joichiro, "Family dinner later, for now, go rest and buddy here is in recovery" patting his youngest.

Erina and Soma shared a room and Soma started telling her about Mak, "Wait he's an X-Games superstar in America?" she looked shocked, "So he's famous?"

"At eight he's a Junior's champion for five years until he retired from the juniors and transferred to seniors, so yes he's also rich" Soma shook his head, "What, you're going to coo over him now?"

"Will you stop being jealous to your family? I'm just fascinated!" she told, "Wow!"

* * *

After their rest, Erina in her Yukata and so did Soma changed to his, they headed to the dining and joined the others, his father and older brother cooking together while his brother pouting at his greens, girls stealing stares at the young Yukihira and the same time stealing photos.

After dinner to poor Soma's embarrassment Joichiro started telling Erina about his childhood adventure dragging his little brother to trouble, but she admired how Soma stood up for Mak whenever someone bullies him and especially Asahi who would beat up street style anyone who picks on his little brothers but it seemed that the youngest can handle things on his own.

"Welcome to the family" Mak whispered to Erina who looked surprised at him, "Nii-chan really loves you" he smiled, "Glad we have a new family" he looked down.

She patted him, "Thank you, and I love him too"

Unlike Soma, his father and Asahi this one is polite, as polite as Tadokoro, it was funny when Eishi who came along for a short vacation joining the others bumped with the youngest Yukihira and it was funny seeing the polite boy and the former first seat with anxiety battle in apologies, the family blared in laughter while Hisako looked shocked together with other students.

~END~


End file.
